The Fairy Trilogy 3: The Fairy And The Lion Cub
by wolfrunnerable12
Summary: 3/3. NEED REVIEWS PLEASE! The year is X805 and Lucy Heartfilia and Loke have moved on to start a new family of their own, but they're not the only ones welcoming new additions either. But with every new generation comes a slew of new problems that are som
1. About

Seventeen year old Lena Heartfilia is your normal teenager living in Magnolia Town...well kind of. When you're raised in Fiore's strongest roudiest wizard guild and one of your parents is a Celestial Spirit, there is bound to never be a dull moment. For as insane as her life can get at times, a lot of the times, Lena wouldn't bother changing her life even if she could. The young Fairy Tail Wizard is pleased with her life of going on jobs with her childhood friends and spending time around the guild hall or with her parents.

But being the offspring of powerful well known wizards can be an occupational hazard, as Lena and her friends quickly discover with the arrival of a group of Dark Wizards calling themselves Fairy Hunters. Their goal? To hunt down and capture the current generation of wizards for profit or other form of personal gain by any means necessary.

What kind of trouble will this new generation of Fairy Tail Wizards get up to...especially with the Fairy Hunters dogging their every step?

Forming their own underground guild?

A kidnapping?

What can I say? I mean this is Fairy Tail we're talking about here.


	2. Enter The Next Generation!

Ah Magnolia Town, a fair size town nestled neatly in the inland area of the kingdom of Fiore...just one of the many countries that make up the world we call Earth Land. The whole of this well known location is surrounded on three sides by vast mountains and the fourth opens up to the limitless ocean. Although Magnolia isn't overly extravagant the town is full of happy people and modest but comfortable homes or apartment buildings. Quaint little stone bridges cross the canals that wind their way through the town's grey cobblestone streets. There are a verity of flourishing shops and restaurants scattered all over the place. The center of the town is occupied by the rather large beautiful chapel known as Kardia Cathedral, with it's towering twin spires and delicate detailing both inside and out. It's here that our story begins. For you see while Magnolia Town is a relatively normal calm little town, this peculiar morning things aren't as calm as most days. Though when your town's pride happens to be a guild full of roudy wizards you can hardly really expect anything less right?

I wondered for a moment if the others back at the guild could hear us from the explosions and clouds of dusty debris we were sending up into the sky. But then again that's why we were riding our magicycles through the woods just outside Magnolia's limits. Among the trees we could freely use our magic without fear of destroying a section of town, which would no doubt end in some kind of punishment from both our parents and Master. Magicycles are magic motorcycles, just one of the many vehicles in Fiore, that run on the magic energy of the wizard riding it by using a Self-Energizing Plug to transfer the magic energy directly from the driver to the vehicle's engine. While its not difficult to come across a magicycle in this world, these four peticular cycles are one of kind as the rider can use his or her bike as a conduit to cast their specific magic. The only drawback to this new feature is it drains the rider's magic energy faster then it would if that energy were just being used as fuel.

"Hey Lena! You better stop daydreaming or you'll be out of the race and walking back to the guild soon! Try not to get too burned by my flames okay? I'd hate to best our mighty leader by too much!" It was pretty easy to identify the owner of the voice as Kai Dragneel, a eighteen year old male member of the same guild as me and one of my partners. Though he was a year older then me Kai wasn't that much taller with only four inches over mine own, and he was built just like any other teenage guy. His hair was a short messy pink with scattered white highlights and the Fire Wizard's eyes were blue making them stick out against his hair in sharp relief. His plain solid green shirt was covered by a red trimmed in white jacket and a black belt held up a pair of normal matching pants. The sneakers on his feet were also solid black.

I glanced over my shoulder before locking eyes with the pink haired smirking Kai braking away hitting the gas to take the lead. "How debonair of you. Since when does a gentlemen let a lady walk home by themselves Dragon Boy?", I replied my voice thick with sarcasm as I rolled my brown eyes,"You're not getting away from me the easily buddy! Your butt is mine!" There was no use denying the adrenaline pumping through my blood stream now, not with my mind's eye so focused or my muscles tense like they were. A single drop of sweat found it's way along my hair line into my eyes. I shook my head to clear it only making my orange hair plaster itself in a wild pattern along my cheeks and sides of my neck. My body leaned forward until I could feel the cool metal of the magicycle through the fabric of my shirt and I squeezed the rubber covered handle bars. The breeze whipped my hair cooling me to the point of sending prickles down my spine.

The two of us were neck and neck with each other as we approached a steep cliff that lead to the valley just below it. Being careful to maintain the speed the magicycle was already at I jerked roughly back on the handle bars throwing my body back long with it. This fluid motion forced the magic vehicle up onto the back tire making it easier to control once Kai and I jumped over the edge of the cliff...both our back tires grinding into the rock wall sending pebbles and dust flying up behind us. My butt pressed firmly into the seat to keep from falling off. "Well what do you think Kai? Not to shabby for a little girl hunh!?", I yelled at the pink haired teen on the red cycle,"Looks like there's someone in the guild that can keep up with you on a magicycle after all! You should know better then to underestimate me!" This was what I loved about racing from the adrenaline rush to the feelings of freedom and control wrapped up in one package. Nothing felt better then that and racing my friends was just a bonus.

The Fire Dragon Slayer's laughter drifted back to me without him turning his head,"I guess its not that shabby for a girl, at least you know how to race right. I never underestimated you though Lens...not really...and I'm a dragon not a gentlemen. Don't you know better then that by now? Heads up back there Princess!", he taunted me back. Though we were still grinding against the dirt face ahead of us the green coloring of trees and grass was rapidly coming up as we neared the face's bottom. Kai had probably realized by now like I had that, while we were even at the moment, once the magic vehicles touched the grass I'd be on his tail again. Kai swerved his magicycle to the side causing the wheel to catch on a rock sticking up in the cliff. The magic two wheeler bounced up into the air before it's rider spun it's front towards me with a glint in his eyes. A crimson magic circle appeared at the head of the bike,"Fire Dragon Roar!", yelled Kai as the destructive stream of flames shot from the red bike through the circle at me.

So the pink haired punk was finally getting serious was he? If that was what Kai wanted then two could play at that game. Of course I would have to act fast or risk being burned to a crisp.

My bike began to glow with a bright yellow energy as my yellow magic circle appeared under the vehicle as it raced across the dusty cliff face. Allowing my magic energy to flow from me to the bike I was riding, "Aries!" The sound of a doorbell rang in my ears at my call setting off a flash of harsh yellow light. An somewhat hesitant arm wrapped around my waist signaling the presence of another passenger with me. A wall of pink fluffy wool surrounded the green magical two wheeler taking the brunt of the fire based spell blocking it from making contact. I let go a sigh of relief relaxing a bit once the flames dissipated along with the wool wall. A smile found it's way to my face as I glanced back at the person responsible for blocking the breath attack,"Thanks a million Aries, if you wouldn't had shown up on time I would have been fried by now. I owe you for that one." I took a breath before adding,"Now let's show Kai how to really ride a magicycle. Ready to go?"

Aries the Ram sat behind me on the magicycle lowering her hand after casting the spell that just blocked Kai's flames. Aries was a Celestial Spirit, the most powerful being a summoner kind of wizard could call. Despite her title being the name of an animal the ram spirit was actually a very human looking girl with short pink hair and brown eyes. Though human in appearance, the Celestial Spirit did bear a small pair of curled horns on either side of her head. Like her magic her clothing was also wool based consisting of a short strapless dress made of white wool and a matching pair of tall boots on her feet. The pink haired spirit's arms bore a pair of white wool arm warmers to match and a piece of the fluff was around her neck in a collar-like fashion. "Good I made it. I was worried I was going to be too late. I'm sorry my wool wall blocked your attack Kai, but Lena summoned me so I had too stop your attack.", apologized Aries in her normal soft somewhat shy tone, "I promise to do my best Lena." Aside from her plush appearance the ram Celestial Spirit's magic made a formidable defensive obstacle to climb over.

"Hey Aries, nice to see yeah again.", Kai greeted Aries smiling glancing over at the ram spirit and me, "I had no idea your wizard could be so vindictive. You can really stand to work with her that easily? Wish I had that patience." After reaching the bottom of the cliff face we were greeted by a tunnel that looked more like a fallen hallow log and drove right into it. The Fire Dragon Slayer directed his ride so that it looked like he was riding on the inside walls of the log tunnel more so then before.

The wool-clad female gave a light laugh.

My face darkened slightly. The female spirit and Dragon Slayer got along about as well as I did with her and the pink haired teen had no problem using that to mess with me when he saw the opportunity. "Hey Kai do you mind not bad mouthing me in front of my spirits unless you really want to see me being vindictive. You're wearing on my patience now." I maneuvered my own ride up onto the opposite wall of the log tunnel where I could see an attack coming at us better from and have more reaction time. Driving like this also gave Aries more time to counterattack with her signature Wool Magic.

The Dragon Slayer laughed giving me a toothy snarky grin that only made my blood boil more,"Whatever you say, no more talking is fine with me. Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" The same red magic circle as before appeared at the head of the motorcycle only this time it sent a large rotating sphere of flames at Aries and me in place of a stream.

I was focused on the path ahead but out of the corner of my eye I watched as Aries gathered a large amount of pink wool between her hands facing the fireball. The Celestial Spirit narrowed her normally warm brown eyes eying up the fire based spell. "Wool Bomb!", Aries yelled moving both her hands across her center releasing a spiral of fluff from them careening into the fireball.

A blast of air, wool, fire and light...

Chips of wood slicing my skin and the feel of little trickles of blood running the length of my exposed arms and face...

The sensation of flying through the air...

A worried gasp before crashing onto something soft and springy flat on my back with eyes shut tight...


	3. The Ram And The Maiden To The Rescue

A blast of air, wool, fire and light...

Chips of wood slicing my skin and the feel of little trickles of warm blood running the length of my exposed arms and face...

The sensation of flying through the air...

A worried gasp before crashing onto something soft and springy flat on my back with eyes shut tight...

"Lena! Lena can you hear me!? Wake up already and answer me damn it!"

Okay so maybe using magic like that in a confined space like a large hallow log tunnel wasn't the best idea on record. The impact from the collision of Aries's Wool Bomb and Kai's Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame had set off one heck of an explosion shattering the log and sending the three of us flying through the air. I grit my teeth letting out a moan as I tried opening my eyes to harsh sunlight. My body was sore and I could feel something hugging snug around my throbbing legs and arms in some places. But at the same time the ground underneath me felt plush and relaxing. I blinked staring up into the faces of a worried Kai, Aries and surprisingly the Maiden Spirit Virgo. Pushing myself up onto my hands in a sitting position I stared at the two female spirits and the Dragon Slayer confused at first not remembering having summoned the second spirit, especially since I had never summoned more then one Celestial Spirit before. "Wha-? Virgo what are you doing here? I didn...ouch! Geez that hurts!", I was cut off mid sentence as a sharp pain rippled through me making me double over and grab my arm and leg at once.

The Maiden Spirit stood there eyeing me carefully as if she were some kind of inspector or cop eyeing a couple of strange suspects. "I took the liberty of providing some basic first aide to you and Kai, this way you won't look like you've just come back from fighting a monster or other rather large creature. Kai's worst wound was his shoulder and yours was your legs Miss Lena. The treatment should hold up until you both make it back to Fairy Tail.", explained Virgo when the two of us locked looks with each other.

"The Wool Cushion was my doing Lena, I didn't mean to put so much force into the attack before. You're not too hurt are you?", Aries gave me a worried one over look before flicking her deep brown eyes to do the same look over towards Kai sitting beside me on the large pink square of wool.

"Well in that case nice one Virgo and don't worry Aries. Landing on a giant fluffy pink wool pillow is a lot more comfortable then landing on the ground would have been. You saved us a lot with it. I'd rather land on this thing then a dirt floor any day in a heart beat.", I smiled at both pink haired female spirits lightly. I should have known Virgo summoned herself, I could name at least a handful of Celestial Spirits I knew that were known for opening their own gates and showing up either when you really needed their help or whenever they felt like it off the tip of my tounge. Mostly though it was some combination of the two situations. When Virgo mentioned she had patched my fellow guildmate and me up I quickly redirected my gaze to my body wincing when I saw the sorry state it was in. No wonder I was so uncomfortable and sore all over. That squeezing sensation came from the tightly wrapped gauze-like bandages wrapped around both of my calves and there was a strip of matching cloth going along the length of one of my cheeks too. "Now if I could only get up...", I started pushing myself to my feet.

An arm wrapped itself around my back keeping me from laying back down on the cushion I was sitting on. "Jeez learn to take it easy and relax a little would you? It's not like we're going anywhere in a hurry you know. Rest a little but more and then we can head back to the guild alright, hell I'll carry you if I have to. Just slow down a little.", sighed the Fire Dragon Slayer causing me to look up at him. Kai didn't look any better then I felt when I got a good enough look at him. The pink haired boy's shoulder was wrapped up completely in white cotton strips with a small area of red dead center of it I guessed was probably from a bleeding cut or something. One forearm was completely wrapped up just like his shoulder, and there was a smaller square patch of cotton tapped to his right cheek. On top of that there was also some more minor dirt stains and bruises all over him. "Not the best look right? Our parents are going to kill us when we get back to Fairy Tail probably, but at least it was a good race even if it ended in a tie in the end there. Otherwise I would have totally kicked your butt!"

A vain popped in my forehead as I brushed Kai's arm off my back with a snap. My hand curled into a fist and I grit my teeth together as I dove at the Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer sitting beside me blood boiling under my skin. "What the hell do you mean you would have kicked my butt Kai!? If it wasn't for your putting all that power behind your spell then Aries and I would be in the lead by now whopping your sorry butt into the ground!", I screamed as loud as I could landing on top of my fellow guildmate in a rage, "It's your fault the tunnel exploded and sent us all flying into the air! Why do you feel the need to have to be so over the top with your spells all the time like that?!" In retrospect I knew the Dragneel was just acting like that to egg me on and it didn't exactly make me proud to say that it no doubt worked out that way too. the white highlighted idiot knew how to push my buttons in just the right way to elicit whatever reaction he wanted from me and it drove me nuts to no end. I could feel Virgo and Aries eyes fallowing the pair of us as we fought with each other over the ground...Kai smirking the whole time only making me that much more ticked off at him.

Oh was it going to be a long trip back to Magnolia Town.


	4. The Snake Bite That Started It All

"Open! Gate of the Little Dog! Plue!", I called swiping the cool silver key across my front summoning my magic circle. The ride back to the garage behind the Fairy Tail guild hall had been long and painful despite the care Virgo and Aries gave the Dragneel and me. Just the same both of us made it back to the hall and crashed into a couple of seats surrounding an empty table we found sitting across from each other. After having settled down into a seat I removed a silver gate key from the leather pouch resting against one of my hips hidden under my shirt, my fingers wrapping around the simply detailed cool metal object. Just like when I summoned the Ram Spirit from the magicycle, there was the sound of a doorbell ring in my ears and a flash of light, before Plue was sitting on the table top holding a paw up smiling at me in greeting. The gate key rejoined the others in the leather pouch before my head hit wooden table surface...me moaning with my orange hair falling into my line of vision blocking it.

Like the two pink haired females earlier, Plue was a Celestial Spirit known as the Little Dog or Canis Minor. He wasn't exactly a spirit that someone would summon to help them in a combat situation due to his small snowman or white dog appearance, but that didn't mean that the shivering spirit wasn't a good companion to be around. I loved the little guy having been playmates with Plue as a little girl growing up and now summoned him often still enjoying his company. It was pointless to say that the Little Dog was one of the Celestial Spirits I spent the most time with. The shivering magical being patted my shoulder lightly in a comforting motion making soft 'pu-puu' sounds as he did.

My eyes softened as I watched the spirit for a moment before letting out a deep breath focusing on the rhythmic gentle tapping. The rhythm was a clue that I picked up on after recalling the correct words to the beat. "Old friend I can see you, you're standing right there. Old friend I swear the bond between us will never be broken. When you start walking in the infinite wilderness, hold back tears and move towards tomorrow. I'm the star thats meant for you so I shine bright. This song was meant for you so show me your smile.", I allowed my voice to drop of slowly at the end of the verse with a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I feel something pressing against my arm and looked to see the white Nikora sitting with his feet dangling off the edge of the table beside me grinning. His paw now just resting on my shoulder. Blinking I turned my attention across the table laughing when I noticed the hot headed stubborn Dragneel having fallen asleep. At least it seemed like it by the looks of the Fire Dragon Slayer's easily rising and falling shoulders from his calm breaths. While I honestly had no intention of making my team mate fall asleep, it didn't surprise me considering the song was one my parents sang to me before I fell asleep at night growing up. It got me every time no matter how much I tried resisting the urge to sleep, only to wake up furious with myself the next morning. Giving Plue a grateful squeeze in my arms I rolled my eyes,"Guess we should wake him. What do you think Plue? I'm actually surprised he could sleep through all the racket the guild makes like this." I knew the lullaby was relaxing but come on.

"Kai you're back!", yelled an excited high pitched voice. A rush of charcoal grey fur flew past me careening into Kai. So much for having to wake the sleeping pink haired wizard up myself, not when it was done for me by the new appearance. I rolled my brown eyes as the force of the blur of fur sent Kai crashing to the ground with a thud. The blur was actually a grey furred male Exceed with a black patch of fur around one of his eyes named Kero. In other words a winged talking cat that acted as the Fire Dragon Slayer's constant companion and a member of our team. "Where'd you guys go? Half way to Crocus and back or something? It shouldn't have taken you that long to get back to Magnolia with the magicycles. You didn't burn Lena too bad did you? I'd hate to see her bust out in tears like a baby.", said Kero now wrestling with the Fire Dragon Slayer on the ground like the Dragneel and I had earlier in the woods when we came to.

Kai laughed propping himself up onto his elbows with a toothy grin at the Exceed sitting on his stomach now. The fact that he was sitting in a toppled over chair still completely flown over the Dragneel's head. The pink haired Dragon Slayer placed a hand on the Exceed's head wide awake now, "Don't blow things out of the water like that Kero, I told yeah we were sticking to the woods around the town didn't I? You're starting to sound like mom so lighten up a bit pal. And you better believe I totally won our race...what the hell Lena!?"

That did it. "Excuse me Kai!? I was pretty sure I remember that race a whole lot more accurate then you do, and I seem to recall a tie after Wool Bomb and Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame collided in that log tunnel. You're telling Kero to stop stretching things, but you're no better then him in that department!", I yelled at Kai hearing the pleasing sound of a moan coming from the floor on the other side of the table. In my anger I had reached across the round wooden table and slammed my fist into both the Dragon Slayer and his male Exceed companion to incapacitate them for a few minutes. It wasn't the healthiest way to deal with the situation but it sure made me feel better.

"Let me guess...either a magicycle race gone wrong or a certain pink haired hatchling pissed off an almost equally hot headed girl again. My babies better not be completely trashed or, in Kai's case, burnt to an ever loving crisp. They're not indestructible you know.", this time the voice was another familiar male but had a much more mellow cocky serious tone to it. A pair of footsteps stopped behind my chair when the voice fell silent. The owner of the voice was a nineteen year old another one of my teammates with permanently spiked up dark maroon hair and purple eyes. He was tan but not overly so and his phyquise matched the young pink haired Dragneel's to a near perfect copy, though his was easier to notice because of the clothing he wore. The dark haired teen's pants were a simple pair of trousers that stopped just below his knees where a pair of black boots picked up traveling to his feet. A thick brown leather belt wrapped itself around his waist with several pouches reminiscent of mine attached to it for carrying tools in place of keys. His shirt was black well fitted and sleeved, with a clump of white fur crossing over his right shoulder. His midsection was exposed to show off his abs in an annoyingly obvious way. The spiked maroon haired teen turned to shoot me a teasing wink and a grin,"By the way sweet right hook Lens, but next time let me sock him for a change. You and Scarlet always get to kick Dragon Boy's butt so give someone else a turn sometime."

Erin Detwin or, as his magic had earned him, Fairy Tail's Poison Dragon Slayer.


	5. The Master's Choice Award Goes To

**Here is the next chapter you guys! Yeah! I hope that all of you readers are at least somewhat enjoying this, I know it seems dull but I promise there is going to be some major action and drama coming up so stay tuned in!~**

My reflexes were much quicker then my thoughts were able to process themselves and the situation. I froze with my brown eyes locked with serpent like purple eyes and my fist held firmly but gently in the Poison Dragon Slayer's grip. I was still tightly wound when Erin showed up. Consequently I had reflexively redirected the punch that had just knocked Kai back in his chair towards the bartender, only to have Erin catch it mid swing stopping it cold with a puff of air tailing it. A faint moan escaped me as I recognized the mischievous glint of light in the Dragon Slayer's eyes, "Shit...", I growled irked with myself. I should have seen this coming but now I was in for it. I'd set myself up for it and I was going to pay. 'Lovely Lena now what are you going to do to get out of this little predicament? Stupid stupid girl.', my conscious taunted me in my head. I felt Erin's hand slide carefully from my fist down my wrist to wrap around my arm, another hand reached around my waist taking a firm hold on it. I glared at the bartender as my muscles tightened in preparation to knock him away when I had to. "Let. Me go. Now!", I demanded feeling my blood boil an under my skin and an embarrassed heat rush up to color my cheeks against my will,"So help me Erin Detwin, if you don't let me go right now I'm going to make you wish you were never born! You cocky obnoxious little perv!" In an attempt to get away from my captor I reached back with my foot and tried to stomp on his hoping the shock of pain would at least ease his hold on me.

The dark haired wizard laughed lifting his foot to avoid the attack before wrapping it around mine, locking them together to restrict it's movement. His grip stayed the same as Erin directed my arm to my side holding it there between his arm and my body. The Dragon Slayer pressed my back against him before resting his chin on my shoulder so his mouth was level with my left ear. "Ouch that hurts. You and I both know I'm not a perv. The only way you're getting out of this one is if I let you Lens and to tell the truth I'm a little disappointed.", the Dragon Slayer dropped his voice to a low cocky tone,"Of all the tricks you couldn't come up with something better then stomping on my foot. If I fall I'll just drag you with me, so why not give us a little smooch for once and I'll let you go? Or are you afraid to kiss a Poison Dragon Slayer?" One minute I was pressed flush up against the Fairy Tail Wizard and the next instant Erin twirled me the other way when I attempted to spin around and jab an elbow roughly into his chest.

I glared at Erin,"Yeah in your dreams Erin!", I snapped vehemently back at my teammate.

"We'll see about that. You've never beat me before you know.", smirked Erin still resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Are we interrupting something?", came a deep clearly male tone fallowed by a pair of heavy footsteps against the wooden guild floorboards.

At the sound of several pairs of footsteps stopping by our table Erin's grip slackened steadily until his hands around my waist and chin on my shoulder dropped to a simple arm leaning up against a shoulder. At first I was confused by the sudden less intimate gesture before I recognized the owner of the voice and the duel pair of footsteps. I couldn't help but let a triumphant grin spread across my face. If we had been children still then I would have stuck my tounge out at the Dragon Slayer by now. For as cocky and confident the young Detwin could be, there were two people that could make the teen quite his flirting almost instantly. Brushing my friend's arm from my shoulder with a shrug, I broke away from Erin walking over to the pair that had joined us:

The first was a man that looked a lot like Kai aged a few years with pure pink hair instead of the white highlights. The man's eyes were also black in place of the Fire Dragon Slayer's vivid blue. Wrapped around his neck was a white scarf with a scale-like pattern along it. The pink haired man wore a sleeveless gold trimmed black waistcoat with the left open and untucked exposing his bare chest just like the Slayer. White knee-length trousers stopped just above his knees and a pair of black open-toed sandals covered his feet. The voice had belonged to the pink haired man.

The second wizard was another man wearing a dark suit with the jacket unbuttoned revealing the white dress shirt underneath it. A solid red tie hung around his neck resting against the front of the shirt in contrast with the white. On each hand the man wore a golden ring band. The man's normally hazel eyes looked blue hidden behind a pair of blue tinted glasses and his hair was a tamed spiked orange. "Looks like we arrived just in time, any longer and I have the feeling we'd have a full on bar fight on our hands.", the Ring Wizard grinned knowingly from Erin to me to the fallen Dragon Slayer and Exceed and then back to Erin again, "I guess it was a good thing Laxus sent us to find you guys after all."

I reached the two wizards before wrapping my arms around the man in the suit relaxing when I felt the gesture being returned. "Dad! Uncle Natsu!", I beamed in greeting before my dad mentioning the Fairy Tail Guild Master caught my attention. Okay so technically Natsu dragneel wasn't my uncle, but my friends and I were brought up calling our parents friends 'aunt' or 'uncle' so it just stuck after a little while and the adults didn't seem to mind it. I pulled away from the orange haired Ring Wizard just enough to switch my gaze from him to Kai's father giving both of them a curious look. I looked back at Plue standing on top of the table watching the Little Dog shrug before looking back at the two men. Master wanted to see me, Kai and Erin all of a sudden? That was unexpected. Several different possibilities swirled around in my head each one about as possible as the next. "Hang on a minute. What do you mean Master wants to see the three of us?", I asked both of the more experienced wizards blinking trying to read their expressions and failing.

The effects of the hit from earlier was starting to ware off on Kai and Kero, as the grey furred Exceed got off of the Dragneel and Kai pushed himself to his feet holding his head. He winced a bit before turning his attention to me, "What the hell Lena? You're just as bad as Scar you know that? No wonder you two get along so well, you're both freaking violent.", he complained giving me a look. After lowering his hand the blue eyed wizard looked up at Loke and Natsu, "Hey dad. Hey Loke. Did I miss something when I was passed out or something?", he Kai asked greeting the older guild members.

Erin crossed his arms raising an eyebrow, "I'd say and you weren't passed out, at least not voluntary. The Master wants to see us Kai, it looks like you recovered there just in time." The teen ran a hand through his already messed up dark hair before crossing his arms. It seemed like our little previous moment was forgotten when the notion of the Guild Master wanting to see us was brought up. "Wonder what Master wants with us? He's probably going to get onto us for our last job if I had to guess.", Erin sighed.

Ignoring the comment made about me being violent, I noticed Kai winced visibly at the mention of our last job request and I didn't blame him. The last request we took as a team involved guarding a dignitary's granddaughter who was about seven and a half and fascinated by magic no matter the kind. Needless to say we got the job done and the little girl was perfectly unharmed, but it was the first job we could agree that we all regretted taking for a change...something about the fact that our charge had a bad habit of running off in search of the Dark Wizards that were after her. It was like no matter how many of us stood guard over her at once that child always managed to find a way to slip through our fingers before we finally discovered that the seven and a half year old knew some basic yet potent Sleep Magic. Still I couldn't help but feel that Erin had the wrong guess. Sure he was probably right but I still couldn't shake the feeling that Master wanted to talk to the three of us for a different reason...something a bit more important then damage caused on our last job request. I just hoped that the Poison Dragon Slayer was right.

**Not really feeling this chapter but I want to know what all of you think about it. Can't wait to see you guys next chapter!**


End file.
